Mon meilleur ennemi
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Ne dit-on pas que le lycée sont les plus belles années de notre vie? Pas pour tout le monde. Shizuo Heiwajima, verra sa vie prendre un mauvais tournant lorsqu'il ferra la connaissance de son futur pire ennemi: Izaya Orihara. Malgré le fait qu'il veuille vivre une vie paisible, le destin en aura décidait autrement: le sien sera lié à celui de sa Némésis.
1. Un nouveau départ

Titre: Mon Meilleur ennemi

Rating: T pour le moment après il se peut que cela évolue en M.

Résumé de l'intrigue:  Ne dit-on pas que le lycée sont les plus belles années de notre vie? Pas pour tout le monde. Shizuo Heiwajima, verra sa vie prendre un mauvais tournant lorsqu'il ferra la connaissance de son futur pire ennemi: Izaya Orihara. Malgré le fait qu'il veuille vivre une vie paisible, le destin en aura décidait autrement: le sien sera lié à celui de sa Némésis.

Personnages principaux: Izaya Orihara et Shizuo Heiwajima.

Petite note:

C'est en voyant l'épisode 7 de Durarara! que m'ai venue cette idée. On sait seulement comment ils se sont rencontrés, qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas dès le premier regard et que Shizuo veut la mort d'Izaya depuis cette période. Alors cette fiction se passera durant leurs années de lycées, ce qui s'est passé durant cette période si noire et bien entendu l'évolution de leurs sentiments et de leur haine mutuelle.

Et aussi, comme beaucoup de lectrices ou lecteurs- suivant- je suis aussi une fan incontesté du Shizaya et Izuo u_u' C'est d'ailleurs mon couple préféré suivit ensuite du SasuNaru ( Sasuke x Naruto pour les incultes :p ). J'aime aussi Crow et Seto de Fragile Dream (un jeu à la base ) u_u' Voila vous savez tout :D N'hésiter pas à laisser des review cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur u_u et bien entendu je vous répondrais, c'est la moindre des choses, je pense :) Bon vous l'aurez remarqués, je suis un vrai moulin à parole alors je ne m'arrête plus ! Bon à présent, je vous laisse tranquille et lire la fiction car je pense qu'avant tout, vous étiez venus pour ça, non ? Alors **BONNE LECTURE !** x)

**Un nouveau départ:**

Le soleil venait de se lever, annonçant aux habitants de cette planète que la journée allait bientôt débuter pour ceux qui travaillaient. Parmi ces personnes, il y a les enfants et les adolescents qui se voyaient obligés de retrouver la vie de l'école. Et oui, c'est la rentrée des classes et parmi les jeunes, l'un d'eux ne voulait pas ce lever. Il avait même enfouis sa tête sous sa couverture ne demandant seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Puis au pas de la porte, qui s'entrouvrait doucement, on put apercevoir une tête apparaitre. Cette tête appartenait à son petit frère Kasuka. Ce dernier entra sans faire le moindre bruit et alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit de son frère tout en attendant une réaction de celui-ci.

_"- Que veux-tu ? _

_- Il est 7 h 00 du matin, nous avons cours. Tu devrais te lever Shizuo_

_- Raah ok ça va, je me leve."_

Ce jeune homme s'appelait en effet Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima. C'était un garçon aux cheveux blond, grand mais banal si ce n'est qu'il possédait une force redoutable et dévastatrice. Cette force aurait pu lui être profitable si il n'avait pas eu cette manie de s'énerver si facilement et de tout détruire sur son passage. Avant il faisait tout pour résister à cette pulsion mais au fil du temps, il abandonna et se " lâcha" ne cherchant même plus à se retenir. Il n'aimait pas la violence, c'est elle qui l'aimait. On pouvait même dire qu'il était la violence même.

Il se leva enfin, prit des affaires dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Rentra dans la baignoire et prit une douche. Une fois bien propre, il sortit, se sécha et s'habilla d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Une fois dans la cuisine, il prit une boite de gâteaux et une bouteille de lait qu'il but entièrement. Le lait avait pour habitude de le calmer quand il était dans un état de colère noire. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en boire par simple plaisir. Puis vers le coup des 7 h 45 , il prit son sac et accompagné de Kasuka, alla en direction de son lycée. Son jeune frère prit ensuite une autre direction pour aller à son collège.

Arrivant sur place, le blond ne put s'empêché de remarquer la masse d'élèves se trouvant déjà devant l'enceinte du lycée . Il priait pour que personne ne réveille le monstre endormi en lui. Oui il n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa première journée à cause d'un malheureux accident qui l'aurait faire perdre le contrôle de lui même. Il tenta tant bien que mal à passer et sentait une envie de tout bousculer lui montait au nez. Mais alors qu'il allait échouer à son contrôle de lui même, il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se retourna, étonné, pour voir d'où pouvait bien venir cet appel. Dans la foule, il put apercevoir un garçon s'agitait pour passer et faire signe de la main à Shizuo pour lui indiquer où il se trouvait. Le blond reconnu tout de suite son ancien camarade du primaire, Shinra Kishitani, qui est plutôt bizarre sur le fait qu'il aime disséqué les autres et son rêve est de pouvoir examiné Shizuo. Il accouru vers lui, tout souriant.

_" Hey Shizuo, c'est moi Shinra. Si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te voir._

_- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mais tu sais, je t'es reconnu ... imbécile !_

_- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé. Tiens, ça te dit de venir voir avec moi si nous sommes dans la même classe ? _

_- Pourquoi pas."_

Les deux amis s'avancèrent vers les panneaux d'affichage qui était, comme s'attendait Shizuo, bondé d'élèves prenant le temps de regardait les affiches. Mais certains, restait là, devant le panneau à rien faire. Du coup, il y avait moins de place. Shinra alla vers ce fameux groupe et demanda, gentiment et surtout poliment, s'ils pouvaient se décaler. Mais un garçon plus grand que lui, s'avança vers ce pauvre Shinra qui se mit à trembler en le voyant s'approchait.

_" Hey toi, tu te prend pour qui pour me donner des ordres ? Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières._

_- Je ne t'es pas donné d'ordre je voulais juste atteindre les affiches. Je suis désolé, répondit Shinra apeuré._

_- Je m'en fiche, tu vas le payer, binoclard._

_- Touche le et je te garanti que tu ne mangera que de la soupe pendant un très long moment."_

Shizuo s'interposa entre son ami et l'autre débile. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Finalement il n'aura surement pas d'autre choix que lui apprendre comment il s'appelle et surtout la distance à mettre en lui et le blond.

_" Tu es qui toi ? Son petit copain ? Sais-tu qui je suis au moins ?_

_- Écoute moi bien, je me fiche complétement de qui tu peux bien être, là seule chose que je peux te conseiller c'est de ne pas me mettre en pétard ok ?_

_- Sinon quoi ? _

Tout en rigolant, le garçon s'approcha du blond et le frappa.

- _Aie_, fit Shinra en chuchotant

_- Tu m'a bien frappé là ?_

_- Ouai et alors ?_

_- ALORS MAINTENANT QUOI QUE JE TE FASSE TU N'A PAS LE DROIT DE TE PLAINDRE !"_

Sans que personne ne puisse s'y attendre, Shizuo lui envoya à son tour une droite qui le fit décoller. Durant son baptême de l'air, le garçon perdit ses habits et se retrouva donc en sous vêtements. Un silence régnait dans la cours, tous les élèves sauf Shinra, avaient les yeux grands ouverts et s'inquiétait de la suite.

_" Hiroshi !Ça va mec ? Réponds-moi."_

Shizuo s'avança alors vers le panneau d'affichage suivit de très près par Shinra. Tout le monde s'écarta de peur de subir à leur tour sa colère. Pour sa première journée, elle commençait très bien pensait-il ironiquement. Ils étaient dans la même classe. D'un côté, cela le soulagé un peu. Il décida de monter en salle de cours.

Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans le bâtiment, quelque chose attira son regard. Il leva la tête et puis voir une silhouette à la fenêtre, une silhouette qui l'observait attentivement. Le haut de son visage était caché par un reflet mais alors qu'il allait enfin se décidait à entrer, il remarqua un sourire narquois s'était affiché ...

_**Voila le chapitre 1 est terminé. Bon je dois l'avoué, il est très court et j'en suis désolée. **_

_**J'aimerais avoir vos impressions :) J'ai tenté d'amélioré l'orthographe ainsi que la mise en page étant donné qu'à la base, il y avait un style théâtrale pour les dialogues. Style que j'ai banni plus tard. **_

_**Je vous remercie pour avoir prit le temps nécessaire pour lire mon chapitre et m'avoir laisser des commentaires :) **_

_**Bisous. **_


	2. Une vermine pas comme les autres

Avertissement:

_Pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'ai du utilisé un passage du l'histoire originale. Veuillez m'en excusez. Et bien entendu les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi._

_Notes: Voila à présent le chapitre deux, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'hésiter pas à laissez des reviews please, je n'ai encore mangé personne ;)  
_

**Une vermine pas comme les autres !**

Il décida de ne pas en faire cas et entra. Shinra l'avait attendu dans les escaliers mais n'avait pas osé lui dire de se dépêcher. La salle qui était indiquée pour leur classe se trouvait au premier étage. Le lycée possédait trois étages. Le premier étage était pour les secondes, les deuxièmes pour les premières et le dernier étage pour les terminales. Même s'il possédait que trois étages, qui étaient certes très suffisants pour Shizuo, l'académie avait un périmètre très étendu pour une école en pleine ville. Puis après avoir traversé la moitié du couloir, le nombre de la salle fut enfin le bon. Shinra se mit devant la porte, hésitant à entrer mais vite rappeler à l'ordre par son ami, qui perdait patience à rester planté sans rien faire. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, où la plupart des personnes les regardaient. Les tables étaient toutes individuelles et la salle était plutôt grande. Il restait quelques places au milieu, que les deux amis s'empressèrent de prendre. Shizuo posa son sac sur sa table et patienta même si cela l'énervé déjà. La cloche venait de retentir et c'est peu de temps après, qu'un vieil homme entra, dossier à la main. Le silence se fit enfin entendre. Il se présenta rapidement et fit l'appel.

_- Heiwajima Shizuo_

_- Présent_

À ce moment, Shizuo tendait bien l'oreille quand il entendit des murmures dirent: " C'est lui qui à frapper Hiroshi non ? ", " Oh non, il est dans notre classe, ça promet! "ou encore " Encore un taré sur cette terre, il va nous apporter des ennuis" . Lors de la dernière phrase, il n'avait qu'une envie, faire regretter ses paroles à celui qui avait dit cela. Mais s'il faisait ça, il lui donnait raison, alors il tenta de penser à autre chose. Pourquoi tout le monde le voyait comme un monstre ? N'y avait -il pas d'autres personnes à qui le mot " monstre" serait plus approprié ? Avait-il tué quelqu'un pour qu'on le méprise autant ? Non. On lui attribuait ce nom seulement à cause de sa force. Les humains étaient-ils si idiots pour ne pas se rendre compte du vrai danger ? Apparemment non. L'avantage dans tout cela, c'était que personne n'allait l'embêter maintenant ... du moins, c'est ce qu'espèrait Shizuo. Alors qu'il releva la tête, il put apercevoir une fille le regardait. Sans s'y attendre il se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Il regarda Shinra qui l'observait également mais avec un air amusé.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, imbécile ?_

_- Moi ? Mais je rigolais pas_, se rattrapa-t-il.

_- Tu as intérêt._

Shinra, le sourire aux lèvres se retourna vers le tableau où le professeur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'académie. Pour la première fois, Shizuo fit un sourire dissimulé que son ami put tout de même voir à son plus grand bonheur. Mais même si cela semblait s'améliorer, le blond savait que cela n'allait pas durer. En effet, il avait la légère impression d'être observé. Mais c'était sans doute dû au fait du petit incident avec ce fameux Hiroshi. Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et cessa, en vain, d'y penser. Un bruit strident le fit sortir de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que c'était la récréation. Il se leva, laissant ses affaires ici puisqu'il avait cours dans cette même salle l'heure suivante. Il alla avec Shinra, vers le terrain de foot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se dirigeait là-bas, car à sa connaissance, que ce soit Shinra ou même lui, aucun des deux n'aimaient particulièrement le foot. Voir des joueurs courir après un ballon n'était guère intéressant pour lui. Mais comme disait souvent son propre frère, il n'aimait pas grand-chose. Il se retourna vers son ami pour lui dire qu'il allait aux toilettes et qu'il revenait. Le plus petit répondit en un hochement de tête positif et s'éloigna ensuite du blond. Une fois dans les toilettes, Shizuo se passa un coup d'eau fraiche sur la figure quand il se fit bousculer par un garçon, plus petit que lui, brun, les cheveux partant vers l'arrière.

_- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas._

_- Moi c'est Kadota_

_- Shizuo,_ fit-il tout en serrant la main de Kadota.

_- Je le sais, on se trouve dans la même classe,_ Répondit-il tout en souriant.

Shizuo ne savait pas comment réagir, pourquoi ce garçon lui parlait-il ? De plus, il n'avait pas l'air d'être effrayé par lui. Peut-être une bonne chose, comme une mauvaise.

_- Au fait, pas mal le coup de poing tout à l'heure, je crois que ça a dû le refroidir._

_- Surement, tant qu'il ne vient pas me faire chier, tout ira bien pour lui._

_- Je n'en doute pas mais bon si j'étais toi, je ne me méfierais pas que de lui. Car à mon avis, il y a pire._

_- Merci du conseil,_ fit-il en partant

_- De rien, à plus tard en cours._

Shizuo répondit par un bref " ouai " et partit en direction du terrain où devait normalement se trouvait Shinra. Puis à son grand étonnement, il le vit déjà en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre garçon. Il s'approcha pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue quand il se fit interpeller par un joueur. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air d'abruti quand il décida enfin de parler.

_- Hey toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me passer le ballon !_

_- C'est à moi que tu parles ? Répliqua Shizuo sur un ton peu agréable_

_- A qui d'autre, pauvre idiot._

_- AHHHHHHHHHH ..._

Et ce qui devait arriver: arriva ! Il mit en quelques minutes, tous les joueurs à terre. Tous à moitiés embauchés. Ceux qui avaient encore le moyen de se relever, tentèrent à nouveau de frapper le blond qui ne tardait jamais à leur donnait une deuxième correction presque aussi forte que la première. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur le terrain à l'exception de Shinra et du garçon qui se trouvait auprès de lui, étaient tous à terre. Shizuo, comme à chaque "colère"avait les cheveux en bataille, tous ses membres tremblaient sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Alors qu'il commençait à se calmer, il entendit des applaudissements. Il se retourna vers la source du bruit quand il s'aperçut qui en était l'auteur. Il se trouvait que c'était ce fameux garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'un Shinra tout souriant qui venait de l'applaudir. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ce garçon était plus petit que lui, des cheveux bruns avec des mèches qui lui tombait sur le visage. Une peau pâle et des yeux étrangement brun rougeâtre. En le regardant plus précisément, ses yeux le fixaient à son tour démontrant une pointe d'amusement et de défi. Ses lèvres affichaient un micro sourire presque moqueur. Il le reconnu tout de suite, il s'agissait de ce garçon qui l'avait observé à la fenêtre du premier étage.

-_ Shizuo je te présente Izaya Orihara, il était au même collège que moi. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ... je dirais même que c'est un salaud !_

_- Tu es dur Shinra !_

_- Non non, c'est un compliment !_

Étrangement il ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi ? Il en avait aucune idée mais rien que de le voir, d'entendre le son de sa voix, qui sentait un frison qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'avait pas à le juger sans le connaitre, il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

_- Tu ne me plaît pas._

Izaya et Shinra le regardèrent. Le concerné n'avait pas l'air étonné comme s'il s'était douté des sentiments du blond à son égard tandis que l'ami des deux, avait une expression étonnée face aux paroles de son ami d'enfance. Shizuo, lui, garda son même regard expressif démontrant parfaitement qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-_ Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ça ? ... Dommage, je suis sur qu'on se serait bien amusé toi et moi._

_- La ferme !_Dit-il en se retournant.

_- Ne dit pas ça ... Shizuo-Kun..._

Soudain Shizuo se mit à courir sur Izaya qui ne bougea du petit doigt quand il l'esquiva le coup de poing du blond qui ne se laissa pas abattre et le chercha du regard quand il le vit derrière lui. Mais il ne put esquiver l'attaque du brun, qui lui laissa une coupure sur son torse à l'aide de son couteau qui l'avait dissimulé dans sa verte noire. Shizuo recula rapidement tout en mettant sa main sur sa nouvelle blessure qui saignait. Le regard de son agresseur était toujours le même, en plus intensifié et plus mauvais. En revanche son ancien sourire fut remplacé par un qui était malsain, provocant et arrogant.

_- Tu vois, on s'amuse !_

Puis la sonnerie venait de retentir de nouveau afin d'annoncer la fin de la récréation. Tous les élèves se rabattaient vers leurs salles respectives, sauf trois étranges garçons dont deux d'entre eux venaient de se déclarer la guerre ! Ils s'observaient toujours, ils avaient bel et bien entendu le son de cloche mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Shinra lui n'osez pas s'interposer entre les deux garçons de peur d'être la prochaine " victime " de leurs folies passagères. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment quelles réactions adoptées. S'il restait là, à le défier, ils allaient attirer les adultes et s'il tournait le dos à son adversaire, Izaya se ferait probablement un plaisir d'en finir avec lui. Non il ne savait pas comment faire. Puis finalement il ne dû par attendre très longtemps pour trouver une parade puisque Shinra la trouva à sa place.

_- Bon les gars, on devrait retourner en cours sinon on risque d'avoir des ennuis._

_- Shinra à raison, on reprendra notre "jeu" plus tard, fit-il tout en rangeant son couteau dans son pentalon._

_- Izaya pourra tu dire au sensei que je suis avec Shizuo pour nettoyer sa plaie ._

_- D'accord, c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi._

Shinra remercia le brun et partit en direction des toilettes avec le blond qui avait encore la main sur la plaie. Alors que les deux ennemis partaient dans une direction opposée, cela n'empêcha pas leurs regards se suivre qui pour Izaya avait une lueur de victoire et de malice, tandis que Shizuo régnait la haine. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes mais il eut assez d'information pour comprendre qu'il devait se méfier de l'Orihara. De plus à son plus grands malheurs, il se trouve dans la même classe que lui. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait seulement à l'éviter mais étant dans la même classe, comment le pourrait-il ? Chose pratiquement impossible. Il avait retiré sa chemise pour que son ami, qui projetait de devenir un médecin, nettoie sa blessure et la désinfecte avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire l'antibactérien se trouvant au-dessus du lavabo. Tout ce que pouvait dire les deux garçons c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas raté. Shizuo bouillonnait intérieurement, il comptait bien se venger mais Shinra le lui déconseiller vivement. Il n'est vrai que l'apprenti médecin, connaissait bien mieux Izaya que lui. Mais c'est une question d'honneurs et de principe: on ne s'attaque pas à Shizuo Heiwajima sans en payer les conséquences !

Une fois la plaie désinfecté et rincé, il remit sa chemise.

_- Après les cours tu viendras chez moi, comme ça je ferais le nécessaire. Car ceci n'est pas suffisant pour la guérir correctement._

_- Comprit._

Ils sortirent des toilettes et se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Le blond avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si Izaya n'allait pas en rester là. Il secoua vivement sa tête avant de frapper à la porte. Il entendit un " entré", ils ouvrèrent la porte, s'excusèrent auprès de leur sensei actuel qui leur fit signe de s'assoir. Alors qu'ils s'étaient assis, Shizuo sentit une main qui le tapotait dans le dos, il se retourna et vit un élève lui tendre un mot. Il le prit et l'ouvra. Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent en grand quand il put lire ce qui était inscrit dessus:

"_ Alors Shizu-chan, que dirais-tu qu'on s'amuse toi et moi après les cours, je suis sur que tu vas adoré mon petit blondinet_ "

** Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien j'espère ? u_u.**

**Je vous serais très reconnaissante de laisser une trace de votre passage ! En laissant tout simplement un review u_u .**


	3. Paranoïa

Commentaire de l'auteur: Voila le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous allez aimés u_u' Bonne lecture !

Résumé des chapitres précédents: Shizuo Heiwajima retrouve dans la même classe que son ami d'enfance, Shinra Kishitani. Par l'intermédiaire de ce dernier, le blond rencontre Izaya Orihara, qui se trouve être aussi un ami de Shinra. Le seul problème, c'est que leur rencontre se soldat par des dégâts matériaux et une blessure sur le torse de Shizuo faite par les soins d'Izaya.

**Paranoïa:**

Lorsqu'il releva sa tête, son visage commençait à exprimer une certaine haine, au grand bonheur du brun qui l'observait de sa place. Shizuo froissa le morceau de papier qu'il avait dans la paume de sa main en rêvant que celle-ci était la minuscule tête de l'asticot. Oui lui faire éclater sa petite cervelle et son sourire lui procurait une immense joie, rien quand imaginant celle merveilleuse scène. Il posa la nouvelle boule de papier et chercha à se concentrer mais la seule parole qui lui traversait l'esprit était: " Je vais le tuer ". Shinra jubilait en silence, il avait pu lire le mot, du coin de l'œil et surtout discrètement pour que son ami ne le voie pas. Il connaissait aussi bien le blond que le brun. Il savait les forces des deux et n'attendait qu'une chose, voir comment cela aller évoluer. Shizuo était une personne extrêmement colérique, d'une intelligence normale mais d'une force ravageuse tandis qu'Izaya est quelqu'un de rusé et confiant. Rien n'échappe à sa grande curiosité malsaine et il est également un très grand manipulateur ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux.

Ces deux-là sont deux opposés qui n'ont finalement, d'après Shinra qu'un seul objectif: faire craquer l'autre. Mais finalement, en y réfléchissant, il avait principalement "peur" que cela deviennent une obsession voire pire, que cela entraine une rivalité mortelle. Ce qui pourrait très bien arrivé.

Izaya, lui, semblait suivre le cours mais ce n'était qu'une illusion puisque en réalité, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire à Shizuo. Il devait avouer que le blond était pour lui, un jouet fascinant et il devait alors procéder comme il se doit. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il avait un joujou comme Shizuo et il devait en particulier lui montrait qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait! Puis il trouva qu'il allait faire et il fit un sourire tellement malsain que le sensei le remarqua et préféra baisser la tête mais pensant que le brun se fichait de lui, il décida de lui demander:

- Orihara-san qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant plaisir ?!

Toute la classe se retourna vers l'interpellé qui au début fut légèrement surprit mais reprit rapidement son expression habituelle voire même plus sournoise.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je me réjouis . Oh c'est très simple mais je ne pense pas que vous compreniez quoi que ce soit sur la beauté de la chose alors je vais simplement vous dire que je me réjouis à l'idée d'avoir trouvé un jeu parfait pour mon nouveau petit jouet.

Le sensei leva son sourcil gauche, se demandant où voulait en venir son élève. Shinra, lui souriait, car il reconnaissait son ami dans sa façon de répondre: une façon insolente et malsaine. Du Izaya Orihara tout craché !

En revanche, Shizuo sentit une boule se formait dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'insinuait véritablement le brun, mais avait compris tout de même une chose capitale: le jouet favori d'Izaya était surement lui. Il ne le connaissait pas de depuis quelques minutes et il savait déjà qu'Izaya ne devait pas être quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Mais bon, si Shinra l'aime bien il doit bien avoir une bonne facette et que ceci n'était seulement le fruit d'un malentendu. Sachant son défaut d'être trop impulsif, le blond se disait qu'il avait peut-être jugé ce garçon trop vite. Mais lorsque Shinra lui avait présenté son ami, il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et avait même souligné le fait que ce soit un salaud. Shizuo se posait qu'une question: qui était vraiment cet Izaya ? Une question à laquelle il pourra répondre certainement d'ici peu de temps.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva finalement après ces deux longues heures de questions sans fin que l'Heiwajima se posait. Il rangea ses affaires en faisant attention de bien les ranger dans le sac pour ne rien abimer. Subitement il poussa sa trousse, qu'il avait mise sur le côté, et qui tomba au sol entre sa chaise et celle de Shinra. Il soupira en exprimant une petite injure et se baissa. À ce moment-là, sans qu'il s'y attende, il sentit quelqu'un lui touchait les fesses. Il se retourna mais sentit le rouge lui montait de nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles. Décidément il n'aimait pas trop comment son année scolaire se débutait, ce qu'il voulait c'était passé son bac, avoir des amis et une petite amie douce et attentive. Serait-ce trop demandé ?

Une fois toutes ses affaires furent enfin dans son sac, il sortit de la salle accompagné de Shinra qui était tout content rien qu'en pensant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant de retrouver Celty, une dullahan qui vivait chez lui. Le futur médecin était follement amoureux de cette dernière et ne demandait qu'une chose, vivre le grand amour avec elle. Shizuo aimait bien Celty, il l'avait vu quelques fois lorsqu'il allait chez son ami lorsqu'il était enfant. Il se demandait comment la jeune dullahan faisait pour dormir de ses deux oreilles qu'elle avait plus puisqu'on lui avait volé sa tête. Étant pas humaine, elle pouvait vivre sans sa tête mais elle avait perdu la parole et elle utilisait alors un portable pour communiquer. Mais elle pouvait voir et entendre, d'après Shinra, car son corps devait dégagé des particules qui lui envoyait des informations sur son environnement. Mais pour Shizuo, Celty était la plus humaine d'Ikebukuro et c'était pour cela qu'il aimait parler avec elle.

Avec son ami, le blond se dirigea vers la cafétéria du lycée. Enfin la pause déjeuné! Ayant peu manger le matin, il avait une faim de loup, qu'il mangerait presque n'importe quoi. Mais il sortit de ses pensées quand il se fit bousculer. Alors qu'il allait répliquer et bien entendu envoyer son poing dans la face de celui qui avait osé le déranger, il vit le visage de cette personne. Rien qu'en la voyant, il baissa son bras et la fixa. Elle semblait embarrassée et s'excusa autant de fois qu'elle le pouvait. Il lui fit que ce n'était rien. La jeune fille, soulageait, lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit sans le vouloir. Ce rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il tourna le regard et sentit ses joues faire des siennes, une fois de plus. Il entendit un petit rire sortir de la bouche de cette demoiselle qui avait le don de le faire rougir. En effet, ce fut la même fille qui lui avait adressé un sourire dans la classe, quelques heures plus tôt. Finalement, elle le salua et partit rejoindre un autre garçon, auquel elle alla se blottir dans ses bras en embrassant ce dernier. À cette vue, le cœur de Shizuo avait l'impression de se déchirer en plusieurs morceaux et se mit automatiquement à le détester. Shinra qui avait assisté à la scène, avait de la peine pour le blond. Il avait bien entendu remarquer le regard que son ami possédait en ce moment même. C'était comme si lui-même voyait Celty dans les bras d'un autre ... non cela ne devrait jamais arrivé, Celty lui appartenait à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais cela ne pouvait se comparer à lui et sa Celty, il se connaissait depuis très longtemps alors que Shizuo avait rencontré cette fille seulement aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Le blond reprit finalement ses esprits en se rendant compte de la situation. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les plateaux, prirent une entrée, un plat principal et bien entendu un dessert. Une fois qu'ils avaient trouvés une table pour d'être tranquille, Shizuo commença à dévorer son entrée comme s'il n'avait rien avalé pendant des jours, ce qui amusa Shinra.

- Hey mange doucement, personne ne te volera ton assiette ! fit-il en rigolant.

- Je le sais bien, de toute manière le premier qui s'avise de me piquer la moindre nourriture, ira faire un tête à tête avec mon poing.

Ce qui faisait rire Shinra n'était pas ce qu'avait dit le blond à l'instant. Ce genre de menace, il en avait l'habitude. Non ce qui l'amusait était la manière que Shizuo avait adoptée lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots.

Ce dernier venait tout juste de remarquer, que son camarade n'avait pas commencé son entrée, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Perplexe, il ne put s'empêcher de le lui demander:

- Qu'attends-tu ?

- Oh, j'attends Izaya, il vient manger avec nous.

Soudain Shizuo s'étouffa en entendant ce que venait de dire l'autre. Shinra se précipita vers lui, le pencha en avant et lui tapa dans le dos pour faire remonter la nourriture qui était passé de travers. Une fois que le blond avait repris sa respiration, il s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise et regarda l'apprenti médecin.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

- Attend tu te fou de moi ?! Tu as bien vu comment il m'a provoqué non ? Il m'a même blessé !

- Oui j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas était de main morte mais on peut dire aussi, que c'est toi qui l'a attaqué en premier. Il n'a fait que ce défendre d'un côté. S'il te plait, laisse lui une seconde chance.

Ne pouvant dire non, aux yeux de chien battu que lui faisait son ami, il accepta à contre cœur. Mais au moindre dérapage de l'autre asticot, il lui réglerais son compte. Il n'avait pas complétement fini son entrée mais décida de faire comme Shinra, ne voulant pas attendre comme un imbécile que les deux autres aient finis leurs repas. Il vit qu'il y avait des distributeurs d'eau, de jus d'orange, de café et de ... lait. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Il se leva pour remplir son verre et retourna ensuite à sa place. Il venait de poser son verre sur son plateau, il avait décidé de le garder plein et ne le boira que s'il sentait la colère montait en lui.

- ...: Me revoilà !

**A suivre ...**


End file.
